


Rock Climbing

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Gen, Pre-Star trek I: The Motion Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Jim wants to go.Fictober prompt 4. “that didn’t stop you before”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Rock Climbing

“I want to go rock climbing,” Jim said, apropos of nothing. Tilly didn’t even look up from the book she’d borrowed from him.

“Then go rock climbing,” she said, turning the page. 

“The last three times Bones found out about me rock climbing he said I’m too old for it.”

“Well, that didn’t stop you before. Go rock climbing, Jim. Just maybe with some ropes and pitons so you’re less likely to die on us. Okay?”

“Maybe I’ll just stay here and stare at the fire,” he said, getting more comfortable in one of the chairs by the fireplace. 

Five minutes later, Tilly pulled a blanket up over Jim’s sleeping form. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rock climbing vs. Sandstorm. Go.  
> (I will be surprised if anyone gets that reference.)


End file.
